


You're Getting Married!?!

by Mainly_theater_stuff



Category: It Shoulda Been You
Genre: Broadway, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Theatre, mention of Jenny Steinberg, mention of Judy Steinberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainly_theater_stuff/pseuds/Mainly_theater_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS* If you don't want the musical spoiled for you in any way don't even read the summary.<br/>Their broke, their gay, and with a baby on the way what are they to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Getting Married!?!

"This is not happening."

Annie had heard of a lot of things in her 30 years of life. She had matched at Pride Parades that had gone south, seen more than one of her parents marriages end in divorce, dealt with not only racism but homophobia, and had more than a few girlfriends who would not come out to their families, in fact, the one she had right now was deep in the closet when it came to her family. Rebecca hadn't even told her older sister and they told each other everything. But this compared to all of that seem pretty small. There was her girlfriend of 5 years and her best friend, the very gay Brain, saying that they should get married to each other. 

"Why not, baby it will be great." Rebecca said from her spot on the floor with a wine glass in hand. 

"Yeah," agreed Brian.

"My man-muffin has a point, Annie. It would help all of us." Greg asked. He was sitting on the couch and Brain was sat rather happily in his lap.

"I feel like I'm the only one that doesn't know some huge secret. Explain to me how my girlfriend and your boyfriend getting married will help all 4 of us." Rebecca could tell Annie was getting territorial, so she got up to wrap her arms around Annie from behind, nuzzling her nose into her girlfriend's neck. The affection wasn't unwanted it was just ill timed. Annie wanted to be angry, but with her girlfriend being this handsy it was hard to remember what she was mad about. 

"Well, it all starts with my grandfather he left me a huge inheritance," began Brian, but Annie interrupted him.

"That's great. But why do you two have to get married?"

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me," Brain spat out. Annie gave a sheepish look while Becca chuckled from her spot behind her girlfriend.

"Rude," Greg sarcastically proclaimed. He got sassier the more hammered he got.

"As I was saying, my grandfather left me a shit ton of cash, but I can't get it until I get married. It's not like we'll be married long we'll get divorced right after. Like a month or something."

"Then why don't you and Greg get married. No divorce, less paperwork, and a marriage that's based on a real relationship. Plus, everyone knows the only reason you haven't is because you haven't come out to your family yet Brian." As soon as Annie had said that she knew it was a dumb thing to suggest. A tense quiet fell over the room, and no one was quite sure what to say. They all knew that coming out was something you had to do on your own time, and that all four of them had talked about it before; more importantly they had agreed not to pressure their friends about it.

"Well," Greg said with a burp, "we all know Brian's family is crazy catholic and they just love gays, right?"

"Right," agreed Becca with a small laugh.  
"Baby, lets go to our room, and I can explain the entire thing. Ok?"

"Ok," and Annie begrudgingly followed Becca to their bedroom. Becca motioned for Annie to sit on the bed as she closed the door. Annie obliged and waited to hear the explanation to all this craziness. After taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts she asked her girlfriend a question.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh of you. Why would you bring up coming out right now?"

"Because," Annie explained, "the 3 of you are all out there with the grand scheme that I know nothing about. And its not crazy, yeah know. They could just get married. They love each other. They're in a relationship. Not you and Brian. It makes sense to me for them to do the show of a wedding, not you, my girlfriend, and Brian. Plus if you're gonna marry anyone it should be me not super gay Brian."  
Rebecca was shock. Annie was not the jealous type, especially when it came to Brain. They had all been friends since grad school, and her and Brian had been friends since college. They were each other's beards when it was needed and hell, Brain even introduced them to each other. Why was she choosing all, of now times, to be jealous.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" The question came fast and in a teasing tone. 

"Pff, of course not. Like I said, it's Brain. I just we've been together for five years, I don't want to go to another one of your family's parties as your friend or roommate. I want to be introduced as your girlfriend."  
Becca was standing right between Annie's legs. Annie had rested her hands on her girlfriend's waist while one of her tubs snagged the belt loop of Becca's jeans. Becca was giving Annie a look that said don't go there, but Annie was staring at her girlfriend's exposed mid-drift. I was a simple discretion from the serious conversation they were having. Rebecca had always been good at reading people, but with Annie it was like having the book being read to you. Becca brought her hand under Annie's chin to lift it make her make eye contact again.

"Hey," Becca said in a gentle whisper. "Where is this coming from? This is not the Annie I know. Help me understand why you're so upset, because I don't want you to be, but this is our best option now."  
Annie nodded slowly as Becca's hand moved to the back of her girlfriend's neck to rub small comforting circles with her thumb. But before she could gather her thought she was wanted to remind herself that Becca was her girlfriend, so she held out her arms and repositioned herself so Annie could sit in her lap. Becca who was a bit of a cuddlier quickly made herself comfortable in her girlfriends arms. Annie could feel Becca's breath on the nap of her neck, her hand had moved to rub her back while the other played with her left hand. Everything about the position was familiar and welcoming that it helped Annie remember where they stood with each other, and that no one could change that. Her first words were well picked and spastic so that the conversation would head down the right path.

"I know Brain has to be married to gain his inheritance," Annie began. "I know you are pregnant with his baby which is why this is suddenly needed, and I know it wouldn't be a real marriage in the sense that family wouldn't be invited and all that. But since he can marry Greg legally in New York why don't they do that, and just give or support you any way? He is on board with the baby so why not just do that?" Her question hung in the air for a moment before Becca answered with one of her own.

"You never let him finish?"

"What?" 

"His grandfather's will is worded just right, so he has to marry a woman to receive the money." Becca tried to say this very calmly so that it wouldn't come off as condescending.

"Oh, well, I guess that changes things doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, it does." Rebecca waited to Annie to process everything. She normally was a lot better at being understanding than this, but between the bottle of wine and the horrible work day Becca figured it was just one of those days. 

"Wait, why didn't he just say that to begin with?" Becca couldn't help it she laugh, her whole body shaking as she leaned farther into her girlfriend to stop herself from falling over.

"Because," she said in between laughs,"you won't stop interrupting him!" 

"Oh, well, I…to be fair it did seem crazy not knowing all the details. Plus, you would have done the exact same thing if you were in my shoe." Annie being flustered just cause Becca to laugh more. "Stop laughing, would you?" 

"I'm sorry, you're just so," Becca finally looked up at Annie and look on her girlfriend's face was just too much for her to handle, and Becca was thrown into a another fit of giggles. 

"I'm so what?" Annie had half the mind to drop Becca on the floor if she kept this up. Finally, Becca was able to collect herself. 

"You're just so adorable when you get defensive like that." 

"Just be happy I love you, or I might actually be offended by that." 

"I love you too, baby." Becca left a small kiss on Annie's cheek, but as she leaned away Annie planted a sweet slow kiss on her lips. 

"We good now?" Becca asked.

"Mmmm," was the only answer she got. 

"Ok then let's get out there, and talk to the guys before they think we forgot about them." Becca tried to get up, but Annie's grip tittered on her waist. In all honesty, Rebecca didn't try all the hard to get up.

"Or we could just stay here, and actually forget about them." Annie brought them together for another kiss, and Becca deepened it. It wasn't like the guys were going to go anywhere; they all shared in the same apartment. After a long series of kisses, Rebecca was the one to finally stop the kiss. 

“We really need to go and talk to them.” Annie planted a few little pecks on lips before her girlfriend got up and extended her hand for Annie. 

“I know, but if this all really gonna happen we’re not going to have a lot of alone time for awhile.” Becca reached for the door that led out of their bedroom.

“That’s crazy. It’s just going to be a quiet little affair. It’s not like we’re going to tell my mother.” She said with a laugh.

“Now that would be a crazy idea,” agree Annie. They had no idea what they were in for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This is just my little prequal for what might have happened, but mind you, I went to the 1st preview on broadway so if you've seen the show and something was added that makes this story complete none sence, comment and I might fix it. I might write more to this, maybe.


End file.
